The True Story of Spiritshipping
by Panna S
Summary: Why Judai and Johan's relationship is troublesome, somehow. OOC, uncut scenes, fangirl commentary and so on... I also quoted other, absolutely flawless fangirls, I hope they don't mind. Please, consult with your doctor anyway.
1. Episode 106

**Sorry for my English, anyway. I'm Pole. You know, vódka, kiełbasa, socks with sandals and so on...**  
**So forgive my simply, narrow vocabulary and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Director had played the tape to watch episode 106.  
"Da fuck?! Oi, dude. Seriously, what the fuck is that?"  
"Episode 106?"  
"You think you're funny, huh? I am serious. What's wrong with them? Why they keep looking at their bodies for 30 seconds?"  
"I have no idea."  
"It's animators mistake, I am afraid."  
"No, actually… It's called love. Google it."  
"NO FUCKING WAY. Why didn't you censored it more, anyway? It supposed to be shounen, not yaoi shounen-ai, dumbass!" director hit him with some files.


	2. Love I mean Bonds Beyond Time

Move on, Bonds Beyond Time.

"And… Action!" yelled director.  
Paradox had his very own special evil laugh. Then he said something like: "You're gonna die bla bla bla." Yusei summoned his monsters.  
"It's my turn." said Paradox "Allow me to show you something interesting. I send my Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon, in my deck to the Cemetery to special summon Sin Rainbow Dragon!"  
Judai gasped.  
"Why you! How dare you use my husband's card!"

…

…

"CUT! Judai, not again!"  
"I'm sorry…"  
"You're fucking annoying!"  
"May we try again, please?"

"Aaaand… action!"  
"So … I special summon Sin Rainbow Dragon!"  
Judai gasped with fear.  
"How dare you! Leave my boyfriend's card outta this!"

Cut.

"JUDAI!"  
"Sorry… I just…"

"Yugi, it is some kind of ill?" pharaoh asked. He was a bit confused.  
"Yami, actually it's called love… Or he just have no actor skills at all…"  
"I think he rather has no skills..." whispered Yusei.

"One more time, I will be good, I promise!"  
"If you yelled something else than "Johan" word, it won't be more Spiritshipping scenes in season 4, get it?"  
"Yes, yes, yes. I get it."

"So… I special summon Sin Rainbow Dragon… Again…"  
"Not fair Paradox! That's my white boyfriend's card-"

"CUT! Fuck this shit! I am outta here!" – screamed director.  
"Boss, don't worry. We will do audio manipulations. It will be all right…"


	3. Episode 108

Moving on, episode 108.

O'Brien vs. Judai.  
Johan and Kenzan on tree were trying to rescue Shou. It would be easier if Johan could stop staring at Judai.  
"Oi, Johan. Help me, it's difficult to-"stopped Kenzan when he realized that he was not listening.  
Judai smiled and Johan was in heaven.

"He's a catalyst that heats up everyone he meets, just like an innocent child…"

Johan had one awesome daydream.

And after that he fell out of a tree.

"Cut…"

"Johan, are you all right?"asked Judai. Zomg, he cared.  
"Yeah… I guess. I am sorry…" said Johan to the director who was really pissed off.


	4. Episode 115

Moving on, episode 115.

Johan grabbed Judai. They were staring at each other when they realized that they forgot their quotes from scripts. They just tried to make the best of a bad job.  
"J.. Johan?" the most suggestive look.  
"Judai." the most suggestive answer with the most suggestive smile.

Something very spontaneous.

They had kissed.

It was amazing.

With burning passio-

"CUT! You two!"  
"Sorry. We couldn't resist-"  
"I don't care! We need to do replay, anyway. Johan stop staring at his crotch." signed director.  
"Okay…"

"Aaaaaand... Action!"

"Rest up a bit. If push comes to shove, I'll take your place."  
Judai gasped.  
"What's wrong, Judai?"  
"Something, I guess…"

Judai blushed. He tried not to laugh.  
"Johan, your fly's unzipped…"

"GHGAJAHAAA! I can't! I JUST CAN'T! Stop being homo for each other for at least two minutes! We have about thirty episodes to make!" director was hitting head on wall while he tried not to ship them too hard.


	5. Episode 115 part 2

**Hi, it's me again. Sorry for not uploading. But you know, more rewiews give me encourage to write more so :)**

**Anyway, I need to re-watch GX again also.**

**So, enjoy.**

* * *

Episode 115, re-view.

_"Judai."_

_"Judai!"_

He opened his eyes.  
"What a relief. Have you come to, Judai?"  
"J-Johan."  
Very ambiguous pose but no one really cared. Johan put his hands on Judai's shoulders to make this scene more... suggestive?

_He was good at it, thought._

_Really good._

_Seriously, I repeat it. **He was good!**_

_Johan... please, don't stop._

Judai tried to stand up, but he had failed. Johan was near, so he grabbed him and accidentally pinned him to the wall. They came back to the sitting pose.

"You can't go in the shape you're in!" noticed Johan. He was so worring about his best friend...

They looked at each other's eyes.

If you could ask random bystander, he would say that they look like they could see their souls though their eyes.

"Cut…" signed director.  
"Whaaat? It WAS in the main script! "Look at his eyes." " yelled Johan.  
"Yeah!" agreed Judai.

"It's not your fault this time, fucke*s. It's because of your cameraman is right now… indisposed."

"She got nosebleed."  
"How?"  
"Because of you. She is yaoi fangirl."  
"Oh."

After several hours director had tapes. Oh yeah, at least they finished this damn episode! Some copies were sending to the TV, so he could watch his 'creation' on live.

He could nearly died because of some heart atack when he had seen the last scene in which Judai was moaning Johan's name. Very suggestive, though.

And no one had censored it. Yeah.


	6. Break time! No 1

_I... I have no words for this chapter...  
_

* * *

"AL RIGHT, FOLKS! I have enough Spiritshipping homo tension for this month" announced the director "Now I need to do 5D's shits…" he murmured with rage.

The cast from GX was about to leave, when the 5D's one came. Suddenly the two-tone protagonist saw another canon ship – Toolshipping.

"You need so much to do to be Spiritshipping-like ship in 5D's" Judai said mischievously with smirk to Bruno and Yusei. The other protagonist who tried to reply to him:

"Well, looks at all fuc-"

"Yusei, don't. I hate violence." Noticed taller brunet.

Johan and Judai laughed hard. Yusei slowly rolled his eyes but listen to his canon dead boyfriend.

"Well, at least we know who top in our ship and don't give a damn. And also I am not a protagonist, who is asshole…" said Yusei, Bruno nodded and smiled nicely.

"Excuse me?!" Judai exclaimed and then the war ship began.

After many attempt, Johan and Judai managed to come back to their flat, where they had lived for several years. Yuki opened the internet, Andersen headed to kitchen for some food.

„So what's new on tumblr?" Johan asked being curious as he entered the room with some Scandinavian dish.

"About us?" he narrowed eyes " Nothing valuable…" he kept scrolling "They still keep arguing who's dick is going to whos butt."

"Again? It's like… several years."

"Yeah…"

Judai leaned on Johan's and then they kissed like there were no tomorrow.

"So, about that anyway… I top tonight."

Johan raised his eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"What?" Judai asked being a bit confused.

"You topped yesterday." he noticed.

"I did not."

"Yes, you did. Wait, you don't remember?"

"Gosh, I hate when we don't know who should top! And even our fangirls can't help…"

"Yeah, that's quite annoying issue after 4 season…"

They both signed deeply.

"But… you still want to make out?"

"Well, _duh_!"


End file.
